


Un simple beso.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon del capítulo 3x22 (escrito antes de éste), posible spoiler del final de temporada,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un simple beso.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Drabble dedicado a Florchis, aun nos quedan 3 episodios y espero pase algo por pequeño que sea. Por ahí comenté un headcanon de Quinn ayudando a Puck a estudiar para graduarse. Hace rato comenzó a circular un rumor Quick y tenía que sacar esto antes de dejarlo botado por ahí.

-¿Eh?

 

Puck dejó el libro que había tomado de nuevo en su casillero y volteó a verla, parpadeando inseguro de haber oído lo que escuchó. No, no podía ser eso, ¿cierto?

 

El pasillo se encontraba vacío y en silencio. Habían pasado horas estudiando, era claro que no había nadie cerca. Por lo mismo le sorprendió que Quinn mirara hacía atrás, como si comprobara que estaban solos, antes de hablar.

 

-Sólo un beso.

 

No, había escuchado perfectamente bien.

 

-Mira, sé que nos hemos besado muchas veces. Pero quiero un beso _real_. No estando molestos por alguien o… con alcohol encima… -terminó bajando la voz.

 

No necesitaba decir más. Puck lo entendía.

 

Cierto, se habían besado varias veces y acostado una, justo con esas circunstancias. Habían vivido bajo el mismo techo por varios meses, actuado como pareja y sin embargo no habían pasado de tomarse del brazo, de la mano o abrazarse. No es que no lo hubiera intentado-como casi sucede cuando se supone que debían cocinar-, sólo que después no tuvo el valor de hacer algo más.

 

Y mentiría si dijera que no quería hacerlo. Lo había deseado desde que la vio por primera vez en ese mismo pasillo, tres años atrás caminando insegura con un vestido claro. Quién hubiera imaginado que después de todo lo que habían pasado-y sobretodo, hecho-juntos, un simple beso era algo que no habían compartido.

 

La miró por unos segundos, la tomó por mentón y cerró los ojos al inclinarse sobre ella.

 

Apenas si fue un roce. Quizá un par de segundos que fueron más que suficientes.

 

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían una leve sonrisa.

 

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme-dijo Puck al tiempo que la atraía para abrazarla.

-Gracias a ti por ayudarme antes-le respondió antes de separarse y mirarlo a los ojos.- Sé que aprobarás y nos veremos en la ceremonia de graduación.

 

Caminaron de regreso a casa sin decir nada más. Esta vez no lo necesitaban.

 

Quizá podría haber algo más. El que en unos días se separarían no significaba algo.

 

Porque ahora tenían todo el tiempo por delante.


End file.
